Les livres et la réalité
by lasurvolte
Summary: [Destiel] Castiel a lu les livres, par curiosité, pour savoir ce que pensait Dean, sauf que les livres ont une fin et qu'il lui manque la suite. Mais que pense Dean de ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite? Cas aimerait bien le savoir...


**Titre : **Les livres et la réalité

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Supernatural appartient à ses créateurs.

**Pairing : **destiel

**Prompt :** Tu es malhonnête côté cœur.

* * *

><p>Castiel avait lu les livres de Supernatural. Par curiosité. Parce qu'il les avait trouvé. Pour savoir ce qu'avait vécu les frères avant qu'ils ne se connaissent. Il en avait conclu deux choses, Dean était malhonnête côté cœur et Dean était déjà accro à la tarte avant leur rencontre. Il s'était surpris à devenir ce que les fans appelaient « une Deangirl ». Sam était intéressant aussi bien sûr, l'histoire n'aurait pas été aussi bien sans Sam, Dean lui-même aurait perdu de son intérêt sans Sam, mais Sam ne réveillait pas son intérêt comme Dean le faisait. Cas avait un lien spécial et profond avec Dean. Dans les livres et dans la réalité.<p>

Cas n'avait pas toujours compris l'humour de Dean en lisant, mais il savait que c'était de l'humour parce que Dean réagissait toujours comme ça quand les conversations devenaient trop sentimentales pour lui, quand il allait devoir dire quelque chose qui venait du cœur. C'était sa manière de fuir.

En lisant les livres où il apparaissait, Castiel ne s'était pas tellement aimé. Il s'était trouvé un brin prétentieux, froid, et distant. Etait-il vraiment comme ça ? Il se rappelait qu'il avait trouvé les humains étranges, et que si aujourd'hui il les comprenait mieux, beaucoup de choses lui restaient confuses, mais il n'avait jamais imaginé que son comportement ait pu être aussi glacial par moment. Et pourtant Dean lui avait tout de suite fait confiance, c'est ce que les livres disaient. Si c'était Cas qui demandait, Dean acceptait de rendre service, un autre ange en revanche se faisait envoyer balader. Castiel en eut chaud au cœur. Parce que ces livres, ce n'était pas que de la fiction, c'était la réalité. Dean lui faisait confiance, Dean était attaché à lui d'une certaine façon, et c'était réciproque. Une vraie « Deangirl » donc.

Avoir lu les livres, permettait à Cas de se mettre à jour sur tout ce qu'avait vécu Sam et Dean et qu'il avait manqué. Leurs chasses, leurs moments fraternels, leurs rires et leurs larmes. Les moments les moins intéressants avaient été pour Cas, ceux où Dean avait des relations sexuels d'un soir avec des filles quelconques. Il en éprouvait de l'ennuie, ou de la jalousie, ou quelque chose comme ça, c'était tellement difficile de comprendre et reconnaître les diverses sensations humaines quand on était un ange. Pourquoi avaient-ils autant de sentiments différents et compliqués ?

Bizarrement quand il était arrivé au dernier tome, Castiel avait éprouvé une immense frustration, il connaissait la suite bien sûr, mais il voulait la lire, il voulait savoir, il voulait comprendre Dean. Voir comment celui-ci avait pu réagir à certains moments, en apprendre plus sur ses sentiments. Cas n'était pas toujours derrière Dean, même s'il l'aurait bien voulu, il avait forcément loupé des choses, et ces choses qu'il avait loupées lui manquaient. Et il ne connaissait qu'une seule personne qui pourrait l'éclairer. La seule personne qui en savait autant sur Dean que Dean lui-même.

Sam.

xxx

- Attends Cas, tu veux que je quoi ?

- Est-ce que tu pourrais écrire une… Comment vous appelez ça ? Une fanfiction. Tu sais, sur Dean. La suite des livres. Sur ce qu'il a fait et tout.

- Tu sais ce qu'il a fait et tout.

- Oui mais pas tout justement. Tu pourrais décrire ses sentiments par exemple, le nombre de tartes qu'il a mangé, les blagues qu'il a fait. Enfin tu vois. Ca m'embête de me dire que j'ai loupé des passages.

Sam posa sa main sur l'épaule de Cas :

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par « loupé des passages » ?

- J'ai lu les livres.

Sam paru surpris, et comme chaque fois qu'il l'était, il avait ce tic étrange, il commençait une phrase, s'arrêtait pour soupirer et la reprenait. Cas le savait, il l'avait étudié, il l'avait lu.

- Tu as lu…

Arrêt. Soupir.

- Tu as lu les livres ?

Cas hocha la tête :

- Ils sont très biens. Dean est très bien dedans. Enfin. Dean est très bien.

- Dean est très bien, répéta Sam les yeux écarquillés.

- Oui et il me manque des passages maintenant que les livres sont finis.

Sam ouvrit la bouche. Puis la referma. Passa sa main dans ses cheveux. C'était tellement… Tellement Sam. Il fini par rire et dire :

- Je crois que tu es entrain de me dire que tu aimes Dean.

- Dans les livres.

- C'est la même chose Cas !

Cas plissa les yeux. Cas aimait bien plisser les yeux. Dans les livres Castiel plissait les yeux très fort quand il essayait de comprendre quelque chose. Les livres étaient la réalité.

- C'est la même chose, c'est vrai. Dit-il.

- Tu es au courant que je n'écrirai pas de fanfiction bien sûr ? Si tu veux savoir quelque chose sur Dean, pourquoi tu ne lui demanderais pas ?

- Et Dean me répondra ?

Sam soupira :

- Pas sûr.

- Alors ce serait plus simple si tu me disais ce qu'il pense.

- Je ne suis pas dans sa tête.

- Tu as toujours l'air d'être dans sa tête. Dans les livres tu réussis à le faire parler, tu sais quand il te cache quelque chose, tu le connais très bien.

Cas avait déjà remarqué ça, cette capacité de Sam à faire parler Dean, c'est pour ça qu'il comptait sur lui pour lui en révéler le plus possible sur son frère.

- Ecoute Cas… Je veux bien t'aider, mais je ne me vois pas écrire notre vie.

- Alors comment ?

Sam réfléchit :

- Tu sais, je ne pense pas que tu laisses Dean indifférent.

- Les livres disent qu'il me fait confiance. Ils ne parlent pas d'un quelconque sentiment à mon égard.

- C'est plus compliqué que ça crois-moi.

Cas fronça les sourcils. C'était vraiment plus compliqué ? Les livres étaient pourtant simples. Terriblement simples.

- Peut-être que tu devrais lui dire ce que tu ressens, ça agirait comme un électrochoc sur lui. Si tu le mets devant les faits accomplis, ça pourrait marcher.

- Ca pourrait ?

- Je ne suis pas sûr à cent pourcent de cette théorie, avoua Sam, mais ça ne coûte rien d'essayer n'est ce pas ?

Cas hocha la tête avec une mince hésitation.

xxx

Castiel s'était préparé. Entraîné. Encouragé en lisant le plus de fanfictions possibles où lui et Dean entretenaient une relation amoureuse, voire sexuelle. Le plus souvent, tout se passait bien. Dean l'embrassait, ils s'embrassaient, puis ils étaient heureux, ce genre de choses. Parfois ça se passait plus mal, mais Castiel avait essayé d'éviter un maximum ce genre de fanfictions. Des fois, Dean était très bizarre, Cas ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se transformait soudainement en homme gentil et tout doux, des fois c'était lui qui était très bizarre. Les gens le voyaient soit comme un gros bébé d'1m80, soit comme un type violent fan de SM (est ce qu'ils ne confondaient pas avec Crowley ?). Les fanfictions préférées de Cas c'était celles où il était tellement lui et où Dean était tellement Dean, et où tout se passait bien, tout allait bien. Il y avait ce baiser hyper agréable et confortable. Un baiser entre Dean et Cas. Et Castiel en lisant ça avait l'impression de devenir chaud à l'intérieur de lui-même.

Un baiser entre Cas et Dean. C'était quelque chose de bien. Mais ce n'était que de la fiction. Pour le moment.

Castiel se trouvait donc devant Dean. Au restaurant. Il avait lu ça une fois. Cas et Dean au restaurant. Dean se mettait à genoux, demandait Cas en mariage, et Cas poussait un cri bizarre. C'était une étrange fanfiction, mais elle donnait du courage à Castiel.

Il attendit le dessert, ça c'était Sam qui lui avait conseillé. Dean était toujours en forme quand il était devant une tarte.

Dean se retrouva donc avec sa tarte, Cas devant lui se contentant de le regarder, c'était le moment. Le bon moment. Sauf que la réalité dépassait la fiction, que dire je t'aime pouvait s'avérer incroyablement plus dur qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.

- Dean, je…

Commença-t-il. Dean leva les yeux avec un « hm ? » prêt à l'écouter. Mais ses yeux verts dans les siens, Cas en oubliait ses mots. Quel idiot d'ange qui avait un comportement terriblement humain.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Cas ? Tu veux un bout de tarte ?

- Non.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates. C'est vraiment délicieux. Dit Dean en s'empiffrant.

Cas eut un petit sourire, un genre de sourire tendre qui disait _« je tiens à lui, il est attachant même avec de la tarte pleins la bouche »_. L'ange se mit à jouer avec sa fourchette, c'était ce que les humains faisaient quand ils stressaient, ils occupaient leurs mains.

- Dean, j'aimerais te dire quelque chose.

- Je t'écoute.

Cas posa la fourchette sur la table, ses mains sur ses jambes, son dos droit. Puis ouvrit la bouche.

- Tu aimes vraiment la tarte.

Est-ce que sa bouche devenait défaillante ? Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait dire et c'était pourtant ces mots qui étaient sortis.

- Tu as remarqué ça tout seul captain Obvious ?

- Qui est donc ce capitaine Obvious ?

Dean haussa les épaules sans répondre et Cas ne comprit pas ce que ce capitaine venait faire dans la conversation.

- J'ai pu voir depuis que je te connais que tu aimais vraiment beaucoup la tarte. Dans les livres aussi ils le disent.

Dean s'étouffa en avalant de travers et après avoir toussé demanda presque choqué :

- Tu as lu les livres ?

- Oui.

- Oh Cas ! Mais pourquoi ?

- J'étais curieux.

- Et tu en as pensé quoi ?

- Que tu cachais bien tes sentiments et que tu aimais la tarte. Dean.

Dean toussa encore, mais cette fois-ci de gêne.

- Et que disent d'autres les livres, à propos de mes sentiments ? Fit-il en regardant une miette de tarte sur la table.

- Pas grand-chose.

- Rien sur toi et moi ?

- Rien sur toi et moi. Confirma Cas.

Et ce fut bien un soupir de soulagement qui sortit de la bouche de Dean à cet instant. Cas ouvrit plus grand les yeux. Il essuya sa main sur son pantalon.

- Je t'aime Dean. C'est ça qu'ils ont oublié. A propos des sentiments.

Dean n'arriverait jamais à finir cette tarte, un nouveau morceau s'était coincé dans sa gorge et Cas dut venir lui taper dans le dos – parce que c'était comme ça qu'on faisait non ? Deux doigts sur le front aurait pourtant suffit.

- C'était très direct ça Cas.

- Sam m'a dit d'être direct.

- Il ne faut pas toujours écouter Sammy.

- C'est censé dire que tu ne m'aimes pas ?

- Non non Cas, ce n'est pas censé dire que je ne t'aime pas. Bien sûr que je… Enfin.

Dean se mit à rire et à se frotter le front alors que Cas était toujours penché vers lui, la main sur son dos :

- Tu fais quoi là Cas ? Un remake de la cité des anges ?

- Pardon ?

Dean haussa les épaules et se pencha pour embrasser Cas. Et c'était mieux que tous les livres ou fanfiction de la terre. Parce qu'aucun mots n'auraient pu parfaitement décrire les sensations qui les traversèrent à cet instant.

Un baiser entre Cas et Dean. C'était la réalité.

Fin.

L'autatrice : je sais que pour un garçon fan on doit dire « Deanboy », mais ça me faisait marrer de mettre comme ça alors… J'ai laissé.

Dans ma tête, les fanfictions que Cas préfère étaient celles de Maëve (Maeve-fantaisie sur le site), parce que ce sont celles que je préfère aussi ahaha !

J'espère que cette fic vous a plu, je trouvais ça marrant d'imaginer Castiel entrain de lire les bouquins, à chercher ce que pouvait bien penser Dean. Une fanfiction sur les fanfictions, ça fait un peu méta non ? J'adore ce côté chez SPN ahaha ! Bref.

A la prochaine !


End file.
